The present invention relates to interferometers and more particularly to interferometers of the phase modulation type.
The art of interferometers is well known and is discussed by Massie, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,122. However, none of the prior known devices and systems use the present method to obtain a high sensitivity capability.